


Secret Contribution

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Keith Can Cook, M/M, Sneaky Keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith says he's working on reports, but Lance doesn't buy that excuse for long.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	Secret Contribution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: Somehow this ended up Klance (Keith/Lance).

"Secret Contribution"

It was a quiet morning on Planet Arus, and the inhabitants of the castle were just starting to stir, except for one Captain Keith Kogane. He had been up for hours. He had finished an early morning visual patrol of the planet and surrounding air space and was working on his reports to the Galaxy Garrison and Princess Allura. He had taken a cup of tea to his room to work on the reports in peace. The tranquility of his room was disturbed when his comm link beeped. He sighed and answered it. "Keith here."

"Hey, Chief. Where are you? It's breakfast time."

"I have a lot of reports to finish, Lance. You and the team have breakfast without me."

"Are you sure, Keith?"

Keith blinked. That was the princess's voice coming over Lance's comm link. "Princess? Why do you have Lance's comm link?"

"She stole it from me when she heard us talking!" Lance's voice sounded further away.

"Have a good breakfast. I have reports to finish." Keith shut off his comm link and went back to his reports with a small smile on his face.

%%%

Allura and Lance stared at the comm link as Keith ended the call. It was strange for their commander to not join them for a meal. Lance deftly plucked his comm link from the princess's hands and tucked it back into his jacket pocket before accompanying her to the dining hall.

The spread they entered to was amazing. There were freshly baked biscuits, cinnamon rolls, freshly squeezed pitchers of various juices, bowls filled with scrambled eggs or gravy, and platters filled with bacon, sausage, or pancakes. There were also small bowls of syrup and tiny plates with butter sitting on them.

Allura looked up at Nanny, who was standing near the table. "You outdid yourself, Nanny. This looks delicious!"

"I would like to take credit, Princess, but I didn't make this. I found it sitting on the table when I entered to set the table, and it's still warm, so whoever did this did so recently, and I didn't see anyone."

Allura and Lance sat down as Hunk, Pidge, and Coran entered the room. Hunk's eyes widened at the large selection of food. "Oh, man! Look at the spread! It reminds me of Graduation Day at the Garrison. Speaking of the Garrison, where's Keith?"

Hunk, Pidge, and Coran took their seats as Allura replied, "Keith is not eating with us. He said he had many reports to finish."

Nanny put her hands on her hips. "He should not skip meals. It shows her highness bad habits."

Lance bristled slightly at the slight against his commander but decided to not comment on it. Instead, he decided to discuss the other topic his friend and fellow pilot brought up. "You're right, though, Hunk. It does look like the spread we had on Graduation Day."

Pidge adjusted his glasses. "If Nanny didn't make this, and it looks like what we had back on Earth, does that mean Keith..."

Nanny scoffed. "Doubtful. I'm fairly certain the commander doesn't cook."

"Oh but he does," Lance interjected. "He proved that he could during finals week. We were so stressed that he actually cooked meals for the whole team."

"I didn't know he could cook," Allura mentioned. "He never seemed interested in it. He always seemed to be more of the active kind of person...who also writes reports."

"We can ask Keith later. Let's just enjoy all this delicious food," Hunk stated.

"There is so much here. I doubt we can eat it all." Allura clapped her hands. "We should share it with the villagers once we're done!"

"A wonderful idea, Princess. Your people would definitely enjoy such a wonderful meal," Coran praised.

Breakfast passed quietly, and the Voltron Force (minus Keith) passed out breakfast to the grateful people of Arus. When they re-entered the castle, they found the dishes were cleaned and put away, and their laundry were in their respective rooms. This turn of events put the appearance of breakfast from their minds. Who was taking care of the castle?

Lance withdrew his comm link again and contacted Keith.

"Keith here."

"Hey, Keith. You done with those reports yet?"

"No, Lance."

"Aww, come on, Chief. You need to take a break."

"Unless Lotor is attacking, I'm not taking a break. Keith out."

Lance stared at his comm link again. Why was Keith so adamant about finishing his reports? Didn't he do them on a daily basis? He shook his head and proceeded to put away his laundry.

%%%

Keith sighed as he ended the call with Lance. He actually had finished his reports earlier, but they did provide a good cover for him to not be disturbed. He was keeping an eye on his team, and when they left the castle, he continued on his mission to help around the castle. So many people around the castle did things for them, Keith felt like they could use some help. So far, he helped Nanny by cooking breakfast and the maids by clearing the breakfast dishes and disbursing the laundry. Initially, he was just there to collect his laundry, but when he saw everyone else's, he decided why not? His face was as red as his jumpsuit while he dealt with Allura's clothes, especially her panties and bras. He was just glad no one had discovered him in the process of doing these favors.

He knew the next thing was lunch. Nanny was trying to teach the princess another language in her room, which gave him ample time to sneak into the kitchen and prepare a simple yet large assortment of sandwiches and crisps. He once again left the platters of sandwiches and bowls of crisps on the table. He did, however, take some for himself as he retreated into his room.

%%%

Nanny was frustrated with the princess. Her attempts at teaching her the language of a nearby allied planet was not going well. Perhaps if the princess would concentrate on her studies instead of flying that lion, she would have a better time at it. Stepping into the dining hall gave her pause. Once again, there was a delightful spread of food present. It appeared to be a simple meal of sandwiches and crisps, and once again, it was a large enough meal to feed not only the people in the castle but the citizens of the planet as well.

She was once again not given a lot of time to dwell on this fact as the same five people who were at breakfast entered the room. Once again, the commander was conspicuously absent.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise!" Allura exclaimed. "A nice, light lunch before the afternoon training exercise."

"I hope our commander will be joining us for the training he set up," Lance grumbled.

"Surely he will. He's been working on those reports all morning," Allura stated.

"Yeah. I still have doubts about that," Lance brought up. "He's always on top of his reports, so how could he have gotten behind?"

"Maybe the Garrison has requested copies or more details?" Pidge suggested.

"Maybe. Did you guys get your laundry delivered ahead of schedule?" Lance asked.

"I did. The maids always deliver the laundry in the afternoon, but after we gave breakfast to the villagers, my basket was sitting on my bed," Allura replied.

"Same here," Hunk agreed.

"Mine too," Pidge added.

"Well, after this meal, we'll deliver the rest of the food to the villagers before we reconvene for training," Allura stated.

Lance sighed as he dug into his sandwich. He resisted the urge to moan in delight. He just _knew_ Keith had made these sandwiches. The little hint of mustard on the ham ones was something that Lance had only told Keith about. No one else here knew that Lance liked mustard on his ham sandwiches. He was determined to confront Keith about the subject but after lunch.

True to Allura's word, the group once again delivered the sandwiches to the villagers. Lance kept the suspicion of Keith's involvement in his mind, so he was sure to remember it. Once the sandwiches (and crisps) were handed out, Lance made a beeline for Keith's room. He knocked on the door. "Keith! It's time for the afternoon training!"

"I'm still busy, Lance. Why don't you guys help Allura with piloting Black?"

"Oh, no you don't, Chief! I'm not buying that you are so far behind in your reports that you are forgoing training to catch up on them!" Lance banged on his door. "Open the door, or I'll break it down!"

To Lance's surprise, the door opened, and Keith dragged him inside his room. Lance took a chance to look around the room. True to his suspicion, Keith's desk was devoid of reports. Keith still had a hold of his jacket. "Who did you tell?"

"I had voiced my suspicions this morning, but I don't think anyone believed me."

Keith loosened his grip. "That figures."

"So, you _were_ the one doing these things?"

"The cooking and the laundry. I did clear the dishes after breakfast and lunch too," Keith admitted.

"Can...you let go?"

Keith blushed and released his hold on Lance's jacket. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lance was blushing at this point. Even though Keith let him go, Lance didn't move away. Being so close to his crush made Lance a little light headed. "So, are we doing the training?"

"We could." Keith didn't move away. On the contrary, he took a step closer to Lance.

"Or we could stay here," Lance whispered against his lips.

"That sounds even better." Keith closed the distance between their lips, and they kissed.

Fin


End file.
